The Oddest Things can be True
by Weasel-Silver24
Summary: My character Silver in this story for the first time. She is hired by rich teenage cat to capture a handbag theif. To read more on this summary, go to my bio spot above. Enjoy!
1. Mysterious Client and his Offer

**Silver The Weasel**

**In**

**The Oddest Things can be True**

**By Miss D. (Debra)**

**aka - WeaselSilver24**

NOTE: Harry The Handbag and the Raccoons Theives is from a game I played called "Disney's Bonkers (for Sega Gensis)", and is (C) copyright to Sega & Disney. Silver The Weasel & Tom Greenman are my characters and the idea is mine.

Ahh! Yes, its true that odd things can happen especially when you dont expect it. For example, whether we wear something valuable everyday like a necklace or watch, or use something quite often like a laptop or money. Whatever it is things seem to disappear, vanish with out a sight. There are a number of reasons of how things disappear, either we misplace something or put it somewhere where it gets stolen by a theif. Indeed it's very strange, but even more odd to find an unusual theif behind it all...

-----

CHAPTER 1 - Mysterious Client and his Offer

Miss Silver, The Weasel, is out to find her mysterious client today. Her mysterious client sent her a letter stating that he wants to offer her a deal that she can't refuse, but he wants to do it privately in person.

However, this is a little strange to Silver. She wonders how he found her address, she knows she didn't put herself in the white pages. She just hoped she wasnt getting herself into danger.

"...Okay, I turned left, and the address should be... There!" The address right on the left side of the brick wall.

"Now, when you walk up to the gates, out of all the reddish brown bricks on the right side, one of the brick has a black mark down the center. When you find it, press it," she read.

"Once you pressed it and the gates opens, quickly get in before it closes. Also, make sure no one is around in or out of gates. I DO NOT WANT ANYONE knowing the secret of opening the gates."

Silver looked around and through the bars of the gates, but didn't see anyone around. Silver spotted the black marked brick, and pressed it. The gates opened, Silver quickly got through the gates. The gates closed behind her, she starts walking on the bricked path to the door of the mansion.

She climbed the bricked steps, walks up to the door, and rings the door bell. Suddenly, the welcome mat springs Silver up.

"Whaa!" Silver cried.

Secret doors on the roof shoots open, sending Silver through the opening. Then, Silver starts to drop down, the secret doors on the roof closes. Luckily, Silver lands on her feet on the roof.

"Okay, I am getting a baad feeling about this!" Silver said.

Then suddenly, under Silvers feet another secret door shoots open, and a red spring springs Silver up. Silver looks up, and sees that she heading right for the bottom the balcony.

"Ooh-no!" Silver cried.

Silver covers her head, another door opens Silver goes through. The opening closes, and once again Silver lands on her feet. Now she is on the balcony, she wonders whats going to happen next.

She faces a glass sliding door, through the glass door is a dark brown office desk and chair. The chair rolls a few feet away from the desk, and turns towards the glass door. A young teenaged cat with blond hair and dressed in a suit, he opens the glass door to let Silver in.

"Ah! Hello, you must be Silver. Im Tom Greenman." He said.

"...Yes, I'm Silver." Silver replied.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't want my butler or maid to know I've hired a bounty hunter," said Tom.

"Uh!... Thats alright, but I wish you would have told me about all the springs in the letter," Silver replied.

"Sorry, I knew I was forgetting something in that letter," said Tom.

"So, whats this deal you are offering me?" asked Silver.

"Ahh! Yes, the deal. Please, have a seat and let's discuss this matter," replied Tom.

Silver walked over to a dark brown chair with dark green leather, and sat down.

"Now, the reason why I hired you is because there is a theif on the loose, and this theif isn't your normal theif," said Tom.

"Okay," replied Silver.

"I wonder, have you heard about a zone portal that somehow tranported into a jail cellar. It transported an unusual policeman, and it also transported someone or something else with that cop, but somehow got caught in the gravitational wave?" explained Tom.

"...No. I haven't... Thats strange," replied Silver, curiously.

"It's very possible that the unusual policeman had a unusual fugitive theif with him, but no ones knows for sure. I heard it on the news and read it in the newspapers," said Tom.

"This theif stole my grandmothers jewel necklace, its been passed on in the family. I caught the theif stealing it, but the reason I didn't call the police is if they saw what it was they would probably think it was a joke," explained Tom.

"Now, waait a second here. What's so unusual about this policeman? And this theif? And why would you think this theif would be a joke?" asked Silver.

"Well, this policeman is unusual because one: he comes from a place thats never been heard of before. Two: his character is very unusual, hes a bobcat, but not like any of us or other cats. His ears are like antennas," said Tom.

"Ok-ay..." replied Silver.

"Now, you will probably think this is stupid when I tell you. Again this theif is not your normal everyday theif, for this theif is a handbag, and I don't mean a handbag theif HE is an actual handbag," said Tom.

Silver paused for a moment. "Now, let me get this straight. The species of this theif is a "handbag"?" questioned Silver.

Tom nodded, "Yes."

"And this "handbag" stole your grandmothers jewel necklace? This is very... very strange," said Silver.

"I know very hard to believe, but this is no joke. I didn't hire you for a joke, and I plain to give you a very great amount of money when youve captured this theif. Plus I'll put in a bonus, as well," said Tom.

"Well, it is kinda hard to believe, but I'll take on your offer," replied Silver.

"Ah! Great! One more thing, I must have the jewel necklace back before the end of this week. There is a ballroom dance this Saturday, and my grandmother is going to wear that jewel there," said Tom.

Silver got up from chair. "Well, I'll try to get it back before the week is over," said Silver.

"Please do, my grandmother doesnt know its missing," said Tom.

Tom got up from his chair, walked over to the glass sliding door, and open it.

"By the way, I'm very sorry for making you come here so inconveniently, but I'm afraid you are going to have to leave by climbing down my emergency ladder by the balcony, and to open the gates you use the same brick you pressed," said Tom.

Well, Silver didn't like this inconvenient leaving idea, but she understood that he didn't want anybody to know about hiring a bounty hunter.

"Okay, I understand," replied Silver.

So, Silver walked out to the balcony to the stoned banister, she looked where the ladder is. She held onto the banister, she put her right leg over the banister, and put her foot onto the step of the ladder. Then, she got her left over onto the second step and she starts climbing down.

"Please do be careful, Silver," said Tom.

"Uh! Don't worry, I will," replied Silver.

Silver climbed down off the ladder, and she runs towards the gates. She pressed the same brick with the black line down the center, the gates opened. Silver runs through the gates as the gates closes behind her.

-----

Now, Silver starts walking for her home, and as she walks thoughts goes through her mind about the deal.

'Okay, that was a strange experience there... A very strange one,' thought Silver.

'I wonder, if my client Tom Greenman is a... secret agent... Naah! He couldn't be, could he? I hope I'm not getting myself into trouble... For one thing, I know there is handbag theives, but a handbag being the theif... It doesn't sound right... at all. Also, Tom mentioned something about the unusual Policeman who is a bobcat... He does sound a little unusual, I guess...' thought Silver.

Silver kept on wondering, and thinking of all these thoughts in her mind. Suddenly, she hears a familiar tune along with some kinda of banging and little clanging sounds.

"Huh?!" said Silver.

She turned around, but didn't see anything behind her.

"Hm! Strange, I thought I heard something behind me? Oh well, never mind," thought Silver.

-----

End of Chapter 1


	2. Missing Things and Unlocking Secrets

CHAPTER 2 - Missing Things and Unlocking the Secrets

Later that night, five floors up at Silver's apartment, Silver gets ready for bed, she takes off her dark-brown belt, and puts it over her bedpost. Takes her gun out of her gun holder, and puts it on her bed side table. Takes off her clothes, and lays them on her chair. She puts on her black nightgown, and sits down on her bed.

"Yawn! Am I ever so sleeply tonight," said Silver.

She took her boots off, and threw them near her chair, took off her tail rings, and put them on her bed side table. She got in and pulled up her covers.

"Now, I think am going to listen to some music, and do a little reading," said Silver.

Silver reachs for her walkman under her pillow, but for some reason she cant find it.

"Hm! That's odd, I know it should be under my pillow. Hm! Oh well, I will just do reading tonight, and Ill look for it tomorrow," said Silver.

So, Silver reads her book, and moments later, she closes her book, turns off her lamp, and goes to sleep.

-" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"- It's 7:30 in the morning, Silver turned off the alarm clock. She gets out of bed, walks over to her chair, and gets her clothes. She walks out of her bedroom, and goes to her bathroom to get ready.

Half hour later, she gets out, and goes back in her bedroom to see if she can find her walkman. Silver looks under her pilow, but not there. So, she looks under her bed, but still no walkman.

"Huh! thats stange, I can't seem to find it. I know it couldn't have just walked off," said Silver to herself.

Silver gets up off the floor, when she suddenly notices something else goes missing.

"Oh-no, tell me my gold tail rings didn't just go missing too. I know I had them right here on my bed side table," said Silver.

Silver turns around, and strangely finds more things missing.

"What?! First its was my walkman, then my gold tail rings, and now two paintings on my wall that my Dad gave me on my birthday is now missing??! So, is it just me, or am I losing my mind...!" said Silver curiously.

Suddenly, a cool morning breeze comes through Silvers window.

"That window wasnt open, except for yesterday morning to see what the yelling was about... Uh-oh! Now I remember, I forgot to lock it. So, I must be robbed, but who did it is the question?" said Silver, to herself.

Silver walks up to the window, closes it and locks it. Silver walks up to her bed to get her belt and puts it on. She gets her gun, and puts it her gun holder. Walks out of her room, into the livingroom. She walks up to her door, opens it and leaves her apartment.

Silver turns right, and starts walking. Suddenly, Silver sees two policemans talking to the next door neighbor.

"Im serious! This is no joke! I really did see an actual green-and-yellow handbag steal my laptop and my wallet!" said the neighbor, frustrated.

The policemans just laughs at the neighbor. "Hahah! Yeah right, handbags don't steal," said the first cop.

"Yeah! Unless, this so-call handbag your talking about runs on batteries," said the second cop.

"This guy is crazy, come on partner let's get some donuts," said the first cop.

So, the two policemen walked off, and the next door neighbor slams the door. Silver stood there, and sees the situation.

"Soo, my next door neighbor saw this handbag too. Huh! Well, maybe thats who stole my stuff, but how would a handbag get up on a wall?" whispered Silver.

Silver starts walking quickly, straight towards the elevator. She pressed the down button, the elevator opens. Silver gets in, presses one the elevator closes. The elevator soon reachs down to the bottom, the doors open and Silver gets off. She turns right, and heads for the exit door.

Silver exits the apartment building, she steps down two steps to the parking lot, and heads straight towards the sidewalk. Silver turns right and starts walking.

"Now, if I were a handbag who steals, where would I be right now? Hmm!... I don't have a clue where a handbag would be, but I think Im going to walk through this town and the park. Maybe I'll over hear and see something through here." said Silver.

So, Silver walked through the town, but didn't hear or see any trouble. She soon reachs the park, and there Silver does not see anything unusual.

'Well, nothing bad here so far... Oh! I always love this park, it's so peaceful and pretty. I can't imagine a theif would go here, theres nothing really to steal here... Since Im here, I just as well to see the pond here at this park...' thought Silver.

Silver turns left, and suddenly Silver stops. To the right at the picnic tables, Silver sees something quite familiar. A green-and-yellow checkered handbag with blue sides, and purple strap-like arms. A pack of raccoons sits on the benchs of the picnic table, some of them stand, and are all wearing red hats and shorts. Silver starts to think, and a flash-back comes to her mind.

'...I really did see an actual green-and-yellow handbag steal...'

"...Gasp! Thats it!" whispered Silver. "I've found my theif...

Hmmm! I see that the handbag got a little gang with it, I wonder what they are up to?" whispered Silver curiously.

Silver sees a near by tree, she quickly runs towards the near by tree, near the picnic tables to spy on their plan.

"This is great! Tonight we can break into the Grand Inn and Club and steal all grand antique treasures there" said the handbag.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we over heard the manager mention about the broken lock at the back door and the alarm system"

said the first raccoon.

"And over hearing the wonderful antique paintings and treasures that the manager was worried about getting stole," said the second raccoon.

"Heh! Heh! Well, I guess hes got a little bag of worries, and the bag must've torn open, and letting out the fun for us!" said the handbag.

The raccoons all burst into laughter, and Silver still near by the tree heard all they said.

"Hm! Better enjoy the fun while you can, for it's not going to last. As for tonight, I'm gonna crash your fun!" whispered Silver low.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Get the Theives and the Reward

CHAPTER 3 - Get the Theives and the Reward

Night has arrived, Silver is outside of her apartment. She has got all of her gear that she will be needing to catch the theives in her sky-cycle. she gets on her ride and rides off to the Grand Inn and Club. When she got there, she went around the building and parked her vehicle behind the side of a large dumpster. She got off of her vehicle and took her backpack.

"Okay, if I'm not mistaken, the theives said that the backdoor and alarm are broken... So, this should not be too hard to catch them" said Silver low.

Silver looked around her surroundings to make sure it was safe, then she walked pass the large dumpster and towards the door. She was about to open the door, when suddenly she felt a couple of taps on her back.

Silver froze. 'Uh-oh!' thought Silver in her mind, she slowly turned around to face who tapped her on the back. When she did, she came face-to-face with a orange with black spots creature in a polices uniform.

"And what do you think you are doing? Trying to get into an unauthorized personnel entrance at night?" exclaimed the unusual cop.

"Uh!.. I'm--" Silver got cut off.

"Are you one of Harry handbags crew?" asked the cop.

"No! I'm after the handbag," exclaimed Silver. "I've been hired to capture it, Im a bounty hunter," said Silver.

"I see... Well, at least take these doughnuts with you," said the cop.

"Uh! No thanks, I'm on a diet," said Silver quickly.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! These are not for eating, these are for throwing. You know, like a weapon," said the cop.

"What?! A doughnut for a weapon! Either you got doughnuts on the brains, or you lost your brains. Please, I got a ten times better weapon than an _doughnut_!" exclaimed Silver.

"But...--" the cop got cut off.

"No buts! If youll excuse me, I've got a theif to catch" said Silver.

So Silver turns to the door, slowly opens it and slowly goes inside. There she finds herself inside a kitchen, the lights are dim, and in the middle of the kitchen is a large counter. Silver suddenly sees two raccoons eating fruit to the right on another counter. The two raccoons are so busy eating that they dont even notice Silver is there. Silver quickly hides behind the middle counter and hopes they didn't see her. Another raccoon enters the kitchen, he faces to the right and sees the two others eating.

"Hey! What are you two doing, get back out there and finish stealing the goods!" exclaimed the raccoon.

"Uh! Uh-oh! Were on it," said one of the raccoons.

The two raccoons got off the counter and they all went back to do their job. Silver quickly heads to the door, slowly opens it a little and peeks to make sure its safe. Then she slowly goes inside, and Silver enters in a large dining room. Silver sees tables and chairs, and in the middle of the room is a large dance floor. Far back of the room are three raccoon standing on each others shoulders trying to get a antique painting off the wall. Two others walking past them with antique painting, and near them is none other than Harry the Handbag.

Silver quickly walks over to them, and quickly pulls out her stun gun out of her holster.

"Everyone FREEZE!!" shouted Silver. Eveyone froze. Harry crossed his strap like arms.

"What are you suppose to be, a cop," mocked Harry.

"No. I'am bounty hunter, you have to give back all the things you have stolen and come with me," said Silver.

"Oh yeah! You and what army," said Harry. He took a step foward, and suddenly familiar music started inside him.

"Oh shoot! This radio is always turning on when I move!" said

Harry. He took his strap arms, and got the radio out from inside of him.

"He! He! He! Now I know where my walkman went to. How about gold tail rings and two paintings of mine. And everything else for that matter," said Silver.

"Oh! Alright! Fine, you can have it all back!" said Harry angry.

As the handbag starts taking out all the things that he has stolen, a raccoon starts to tip-toe out. Silver suddenly spots the theif trying to sneak out, she points the stun gun at him and stuns him.

"EEEYYOOWW!!!" screamed the raccoon theif, as he got shot with electricity. All the raccoons swallowed.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Silver said to all of them.

Suddenly, the police come barging in with their guns, and Tom Greenman is with them.

"The raccoon theives are over there, I stunned one of them over there, and there the Handbag theif is," explained Silver to the police.

"Aw! Man! I don't believe it, the guy was really telling us the truth," said one of the cops.

"Hey! If it makes you feel any better, I didn't believe him ether," said the second cop.

So, all the police head over to the theives, and they start handcuffing them all. Silver bends down and picks up her tail rings, walkman radio, the two paintings that her Dad gave, and the jewel necklace that belongs to Toms grandmother.

"Did you all get your belongings," asked the unusual cop.

"Uh! Yes I did, thank you. Ill just leave the rest to the cops" said Silver.

"Okey-doke!" said the unusual cop.

Silver walks over to Tom her client, and hands him the jewel necklace.

"Well done Silver! You got my grandmothers necklace back just in time, and she still doesn't know its missing," said Tom.

"Now for the reward I promised, I hope this is enough," said Tom, as he handed Silver the check for six-thousand and five hundred dollars.

"The five-hundred is your bonus," said Tom.

"Thank you, Tom," said Silver.

"That orange creature you just talk to is the unusual policeman I was talking about earlier. I did some more research and found out that his name is Bonkers D. Bobcat," explained Tom.

"Oh really, I see. What an odd name," said Silver. "Well, good bye then, I'm glad I could help," said Silver.

"Bye Silver," said Tom, as Silver starts walking out with all her belongings in her hands.

-----

So it goes to show you the oddest things can really happen when you least expect.

THE END!


End file.
